Kiss Me
by imdeadsothere
Summary: Harry has a little love potion problem, but what can Ron do to fix it? SLASh. ONE-SHOT.


Ron walked into the dormitory after dinner to find Harry sitting on the bed, fists clenched and face scrunched up in concentration.

"Harry?" Ron asked worriedly, "Harry are you okay?"

Harry just shook his head.

"Harry what's wrong?" Ron asked.

"Love potion," Harry said quickly.

"Love poti… who?" he demanded.

Harry just shook his head.

"Harry please just tell me because I am going to kill whoever did this."

"Let me finish first," he said.

"Finish what?"

"I am currently attempting to resist it," Harry explained.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"So that's why you're concentrating so hard?"

"A concentration which you're distracting," Harry replied.

"Oh." Ron shut up.

"Should I go get Slughorn?" Ron suggested. Harry shook his head.

"No, I'll be fine just… give me a minute." Ron sat in silence again.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Kiss me."

"What?"

"I said, kiss me."

"I know I heard you just… is that you or the potion?"

"Me," Harry replied sharply, "now please just kiss me, it might help distract me from thinking about… ugh."

"You think it might help?"

"Yes, now just do it already."

"Are you su…?"

"Ron!"

"Okay, okay, calm down, I'll kiss you already," Ron said, turning to face Harry. He didn't kiss him. Frankly he wasn't sure how. Should he just lean down and lay a big wet one on Harry's lips, sure he's kissed people before, but this was Harry. Would Harry even like his kissing? Would Harry…

"Ron…" Harry groaned, rolling his eyes.

"Just give me a min…" Ron began, but Harry cut him off with a pair of his very own lips. The moment their mouths met Ron completely lost track of time. The kiss it was… nice. No, it was more than nice, great even! Of course, he hadn't exactly had much experience in terms of kissing people, but he imagined that this was what it should feel like. Warm, comforting, not like those wet smooches with Lavender or that hurried one with Hermione at the end of last year. He shuddered just thinking about those. Harry misinterpreted Ron's shudder and rapidly pulled away.

"Oh I'm sorry, that was probably really weird for you, um, it was just the love potion," Harry said quickly.

"Oh," Ron's face fell. Harry bit his lip. The two didn't say anything.

"Is the love potion gone?" Ron asked. Harry nodded.

"Harry?"

"Yeah."

"Be honest, was it _really_ just the love potion that made you kiss me?" Harry was silent for a moment.

"No," he admitted.

"Was it mostly the love potion?"

"No."

"Was the love potion involved at all?"

"Not really," Harry squeaked.

"Good," Ron said, leaning forward and kissing Harry on the lips.

"You mean, you're okay with it, it's not… weird," Harry asked, pulling away.

"To be honest I thought it was going to be," Ron said, kissing Harry again, "but it wasn't."

Harry smiled, "and you're sure? I mean, it's perfectly okay if you're weirded out I mean you don't have to feel indebted to me just because I'm your friend." Ron shut him up with another kiss.

"You really mean it, don't you?" Harry said. Ron nodded. Harry sighed, and leaned his head against Ron's shoulder.

"Well you'd better, because if I find out you just did it to not make me feel bad I'm going to kill you."

"I'll be sure to remember that," Ron said.

"You really mean it?" Harry asked. Ron just rolled his eyes, he took Harry's hand and intertwined their fingers, which like the kiss felt nice. And then he grinned, looking down at Harry.

"Yes I really mean it," Ron said, "I like kissing you."

"Well I like kissing you too," Harry said.

"Then there's no problem, except for that of who gave you the love potion."

"You're not going to kill them, are you?"

"Actually, I was going to thank them," Ron replied. Harry laughed.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Who was it really?"

Harry was silent for a moment.

"Ginny," he finally admitted.

"Like, _Ginny_ Ginny? As in my sister Ginny?"

"Know any others?"

"But really Ginny? Why would she love potion you? And I thought you liked her…"

Harry rolled his eyes, "please don't get all protective older brother on me but I only went out with her because she was the closest I could find to you. And I was hoping you'd get jealous."

"So wait, this whole you like me thing isn't recent?"

"Nope." Ron was silent for a moment.

"And you dated her for all that time just because you were hoping I'd get jealous?"

"Yeah… you're not mad, are you?"

"Nah," Ron said, "it's cool, I've just… never had someone do something like that for me."

"What about Hermione?"

"She doesn't count."

"And I do?"

"Of course you do," Ron replied, "you're my best mate."

"Is that all?"

"I sure hope not," Ron said, and kissed him again.

~.oOo.,.oOo.,.oOo.~

AN: Man, I sure like ending stories with people making out. Anyway, this was taken from a scene in another story I wrote, I was writing it and there was this scene and I thought "hey, that might make a good story on it's own!" So I still included it in the other story, but I also pulled it out and changed it up a bit and made a whole different story. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
